1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a damper assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, certain embodiments relate to spring preload adjustment used in conjunction with a vehicle suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a damping component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, like helical springs, are used with some type of viscous fluid-based damping mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel. In some instances, features of the damper or spring are user-adjustable. What is needed is an improved method and apparatus for varying spring preload characteristics.